thesonicmultiversefandomcom-20200213-history
Sonic Alexandra
"I... I want to do my best. It's up to me, as their hero, their leader, to be the strongest I can be. I cannot let them down again." Sonic "Starlight" Alexandra is a Sonic alternate with a gentle heart. He was born to Queen Aleena and Azazel, though was shortly given up by Aleena and handed to Bernie and Jules, who became his parents. Backstory Starlight had a happy childhood. Bernie and Jules did not have any other children so Starlight was the only child. He grew up with his cousins, Erin, Zylen and Brandi, and was friends with Mighty and Ray. At the age of six, Starlight had came into contact with a Chaos Emerald by pure accident. His reaction sparked curiosity but almost worry for Bernie and Jules. However, they shortly realised he hadn't been affected negatively, believing he was born with the ability to tap into the energy without knowing it. A couple of years later, Mighty and Ray moved towns and they parted ways with Starlight, who was distraught. When Starlight became ten years old, he bad been visited by the Oracle of Delphius. At first, he put it down to somebody playing a trick on him, thinking the Oracle was fooling him about him being "needed" to protect the world. But Starlight is soon left gobsmacked when he is led to the truth, and thus meets his triplet brother and sister; Manic and Sonia. Starlight is shocked how little he truly knows himself and his past. He learns of Aleena eventually too. And he also learns he is born of royal blood, something both Bernie and Jules had hidden from him. It did make him question why they hadn't mentioned anything about this, wondering what their reason was. He didn't ponder for too long however, he badly wanted to find Aleena with his siblings. Things between the siblings go off to a rocky start. They all end up clashing due to personalities and lifestyles, though soon later manage to work out their differences, much to the delight of the Oracle of Dephius. The Oracle gets in contact with the Freedom Fighters to train the siblings, believing they'd be just as great as their mother was. Personality Coming soon! Timeline June 23rd, 1991: Starlight was born 1996: Came into contact with a Chaos Emerald March, 2001: Meets Sonia and Manic the Hedgehog, Sonic Underground is formed, they learn about Aleena and vow to uncover the truth surrounding her, becomes a Freedom Fighter October, 2004: Manic and Sonia are killed, Starlight learns Aleena died shortly after he was born, falls into deep depression, abandons the Freedom Fighters 2005: Takes on the role of being a hero after the trauma in hopes to protect the world and in his sibling's honour August, 2006: Meets Cerulean and later becomes a couple July, 2010: Starlight and Cerulean expect a twin boy and girl; Manic and Hana January, 2011: Cerulean and Starlight break up after Hana's death, Manic is born Mentioned AUs Twins AU Bad Forces AU Guardian Angel AU Noted Relationships Canon Verse; Cerulean Asahara - Ex girlfriend, archenemy Manic Alexandra - Son Hana Alexandra - Daughter Queen Aleena - Biological Mother Azazel - Biological Father Bernie Alexandra - Adoptive Mother Jules Alexandra - Adoptive Father Brandi, Zylen and Erin - Adoptive Cousins Manic the Hedgehog - Brother Sonia the Hedgehog - Sister Ashura - Cousin AUs; Melody Alexandra - Daughter Trivia Coming soon!